The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device indicating operation thereof.
Generally, display devices are devices that display images. Recently, a wide range of flat display devices implemented in flat, two-dimensional forms have been introduced.
The display devices include a display main body having a display module for displaying an image and a cabinet for protecting the display module. The display main body may be seated on a seating member such as a living room cabinet, or installed on a ceiling or wall for use.